User talk:Dean27/Archive 6
Thanks *Thanks dean27 for your message and anything you want me to do for this page just shoot me a message and let me know Alright thanks Teatoper (talk) 19:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:WCW Pages To be honest with you, my enjoyment in creating these pages is to document the locations (venue and city) where a Saturday Night Event episode was held. This is what I specializes myself. I did indeed add the links to the next episodes because it was easier for me to navigate through another episode page as I add the locations. But in reality, I find it quite boring to add either the previous or the next episode in articles. The location is what I find fun to do. If you want, I can eventually add the links to the previous episodes once I'm finished creating all the pages for the Saturday Night episodes (from 1991-2000). But I personally think it would be preferable that another user handle the task of adding the previous episodes. Cheers. Farine (talk) 23:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) April 20, 1996 Saturday Night You're right, the History of WWE website does not explicitly says that there was "Saturday Night Taping" on 04/20/96. However, they do say that there was a "Television Taping" on April 17, 1996 which, for all intent and purpose, matches the 04/20/96 Saturday Night episode. How do I know that the television taping is for Saturday Night and not some other WCW show? Simple, 3 reasons. 1) You'll notice that whenever the History of WWE website mention a location as a "Saturday Night taping" for a week, the "Television taping" expression is not used for that particular week. The reverse is also true. Whenever the website uses "Television taping" for a week, the "Saturday Night taping" suddenly disappear for that week . 2) In addition to never appearing within the same week on the History of WWE website, the "Saturday Night Taping" and "Television taping" expressions have the exact same features when it come to dates pattern. They are taped every two weeks and during the same day of the week (usually Tuesday or Wednesday) 3) In particular for 1997 and 1998, many events that were listed as "Saturday Night Taping" on the History of WWE website exactly matches dates that were listed as "Television taping" on the event calendar of the former official website of WCW. (The former website of WCW can be viewed through these two links. *http://web.archive.org/web/20010515000000*/http://www.wcw.com *http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.wcwwrestling.com) Keep in mind that while History of WWE website is great source and probably the primary source for this Wikia, they sometimes make mistakes. In fact, I had to e-mail them in the past because of their mistakes and they did correct them. But I no longer e-mail them when I see mistakes on their website because it took them to long to respond. Whenever I edit here, I give priority first and foremost to the archived WCW website and, if not possible, then to the History of WWE website. On the same topic, I have a question for you. I've noticed that you've added the North Charleston Coliseum as the venue for the January 8, 1996 Nitro. I couldn't find any reference that this Nitro was held there in this specific arena. The only info I have is that it was held in Charlestion, SC but without a specific venue. http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/wcw96.htm http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/nitro96.htm. Note that I'm inclined that we leave it to North Charleston Coliseum because I quite frankly don't seen in what other arena this Nitro could have taken place. (WCW used to have its events on the McAlister Fieldhouse, but I find it hard to imagine that the January 8, 1996 Nitro would have be held in that arena given that WCW essentially replaced its visits on the McAllister Fieldhouse for the North Charleston Coliseum). If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask. Farine (talk) 14:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) April 20, 1996 The results would be among the matches that happened in Anderson, SC on April 17, 1996. But since History of WWE doesn't specified which match were during the 04/20/96 event and which matches were in subsequent Saturday Night events, it may be difficult to add results on this page. Therefore if you're looking specifically for matches, it's better to delete this page. It all depends on whether you consider a page with the location only to be acceptable or if a page must absolutely have the results to exist on this Wikia. I personally think that a page with the location is acceptable even of the matches are unavailable because it still has an informative value (the informative value being the location where the event was held). But if your goal is that all episode pages must have match results, then in that case it's better to delete this page altogether and I'll take note to not create pages in the future where the match results are unavailable. Farine (talk) 16:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:WCW Pages I don't want to further mess up this Wikia. So I won't be creating new pages in the future. I'll just update the ones that already exist. Farine (talk) 14:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Question about arena articles Is it okay to list TV programs that don't have articles created for them on this Wikia? For example on the Ocean Center article, I have listed the Battle of the Belts III PPV and as well as two WCW/NWA Main Event television shows despite that none of them have articles on this Wikia. Or do the arena articles should only list events that have pages on this Wikia? Farine (talk) 02:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Legacy pic Noticed File:LegacyOrtonWrestleMania.jpg got zapped, I think it was a shot of their fight at WrestleMania_XXVI, at the time I think I didn't know the number, was the file named wrong? +Y 03:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Knoxville Civic Center Then why not put "Knoxville Civic Coliseum" instead of "Knoxville Civic Center"? I know this is semantics but the area is not called "Knoxville Civic Center". Farine (talk) 13:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Renaming requests Based on the recent Smackdown name for this duo (and corresponding news article I linked in the article) I think we should maybe move Team What the Funk to Tons of Funk. Also the same articles makes it clear that "The" (uppercase T in middle of sentence) is part of Funkadactyls' title so am hoping it could be moved to The Funkadactyls over the redirect. +Y 02:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) History of Urn, Taker, Kane, Bearer While normally our articles focus on pure in-ring wrestling events and not the fictional backstories of the characters the wrestlers portray, I am wondering if we could make an exception to this for situations like this where there is an extensive backstory build up over time (decades?) which isn't entirely clear. Like in this case, I forget if its was Kane and Taker's mom's ashes or whatever, but the history of this family is so complicated it really seems worth building up in an article somewhere. Especially with references to Katie Vick and the like. :*Not entirely sure what to call it though. Maybe history of Brothers of Destruction or something? +Y 22:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :*There are assorted (usually badly organized) question/answer regarding taker, I figure the place to begin would be to narrow in on dates of major events when information was revealed, either at or leading up to a PPV in all likelihood. Some fan out there probably either did up a transcript of major episodes or else some kinda summary, and collectively should be able to puzzle the 'facts' out of it. Focusing on the urn in terms of anything done regarding it is a place to start though. I remember after Kane had ambushed Taker (and blamed everyone else on it) that Bearer revived him using the urn... only to betray him again for some reason, lol. +Y 12:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :*K added what I could based on all mentions of " urn" I could find on the wiki to where you said, there's actually not that much. I'm guessing there's a lot more info on it out there. If I ever do find some kinda transcript database (my guess is whoever does Closed Captioning for WWE might have that) doing an 'urn' search might bring up a lot more results in regard to side segments and stuff. +Y 15:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) WrestleMania non-delivery Will we be able to keep the WrestleMania 29 Clay, Tensai & Funkadactyls v Rhodes Scholars & Bella Twins page up? I notice on Wikipedia they're simply removing mention of the match ever having been promoted for WrestleMania, but I am hoping we can keep a record of this. They seem to be wiping out mention that the match was ever promoted as part of the card, I hope we can archive it. +Y 03:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know Barett won the title back. I missed Raw because It's really hard to get tickets and It takes FOREVER to get it on cableChisanga Kapumpa (talk) 16:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Heel page edit * Hey anytime. I'm just glad I could help out. The face page could really use a list like that. --Dark Yugi (talk) 04:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :*What i broke? ::*What have I broken? ::*OK! I'am sorry. This is will not happen again! Article to be renamed Hello. Could you rename the article September 24, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results to September 21, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results. Thank you. Farine (talk) 07:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Despite my current edit count, I have been active lately, and will continue to do so quite diligently. I am the B-crat of the Kane Chronicles Wiki on my other account (Mr. Merchant), as well and a Rollbacker on the Walking Dead Wiki and a former CM on the Resident Evil Wiki (Not active there as if kate due to extensive effort of the KC); Could you consider upon giving me Roll Back rights? If not now, allow me to prove to you my activeness in the future. Kofi Kingston (talk) It's on WWE.com cause after October 5, 2011 NXT aired every Wednesday. That's the source I use. Sorry if I upset you. LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 14:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Article to be renamed again *After assessing the matches on the page September 21, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results, it turns out that these matches are not for this episode but rather for October 5, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results. :*Basically, the event took place on September 24, 1991 (which was the original name for the article) but the episode aired on TBS on October 5, 1991. Sorry for not noticing that yesterday. Farine (talk) 08:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Article to be renamed again The dates they aired on TBS because that's how it was done with Thunder and the existing Saturday Night pages. Farine (talk) 15:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Articles to be renamed Given that WCW often taped two or three (and sometimes even more) televised shows during a single date setting, it would be pointless to name articles based on the dates the events were held. As you said it yourself, pratically none of these episodes were held on Saturdays. So naming pages according to the dates the events were held would remove the purpose of these pages being called "WCW Saturday Night results". Farine (talk) 20:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Mark Henry and Big Show I know they've only had one match together, but if this trend (hopefully) continues, it would be awesome to make a page for this tag team's formation. The summary and the captioned photos didn't give me any hints for a name, so I was wondering until we do get some notable catchy phrase to call them, so had some ideas: #Colossal Charge (based on headline currently on WWE.com which says "Smackdown Results: Colossal Charge") #Mass Proportions (based on Smackdown section's current highlight "A Victory of Mass Proportions") #Show Henry (a play on the candy bar 'oh henry') #Size Matters based on the root of dispute between Henry and Sheamus, because Sheamus claimed size didn't matter ("doesn't matter how big and strong you are") and the Q on WWE.com right now is "DID SIZE MATTER ON SMACKDOWN?". Also noticed predictions from Jan wizard and Feb wizard we might reference for it being predicted and asked for by fans. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. +Y 01:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is always who to mention first though =/ Both are veterans and former WHCs so unlike stuff like Kane/D-Bri it's not clear who has seniority I guess. The first two names are phrases directly taken from WWE.com though, even if they are expressions they could be selectively interpreted to be referring to the team as well. Anywho, maybe tomorrow's Raw will provide more insight, will comb any subsequent articles. +Y 16:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) WCW Saturday Night matches The matches are on the sources at the bottom of the respective pages (on the "External links" section). Given the concern that you had last month, I've make sure this time to create pages only if the matches results are available for them. In other words, if matches aren't available for an episode, I skipped over that episode and didn't created the page. So you're probably wondering why I didn't add the matches myself. Simple. Because, adding matches on pages isn't exactly my strongest strength and I think it would be preferable that someone more competent than me in that field handle this task. I'm sure that they are other users who love to enter match results but don't like creating episode page templates. So by creating the pages templates for them, I may encourage users of entering more match results on this website that otherwise would have never been entered. What can I say, different strokes for different folks. Some people are better at creating pages templates, others are better at entering match results. I also plan to create the episode templates for other WCW shows (Main Event, Worldwide, Pro, Power Hour, etc). When I'm done doing all this, I most likely will leave this Wikia (hopefully before June). Don't get me wrong, I love your site. But it is very time consuming and I just can't picture myself staying here in the long run. (It was never my intention to come here long term when I joined). At the end of the day, I can add myself the match results if that's what you really want. But I think it would be unfortunate to take this direction when they are other people who might be more qualified than me to do this job. Farine (talk) 16:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) 4 Thunder pages from April 1999 to be renamed Please note that the following pages were created with the wrong dates. *April 7, 1999 Thunder results *April 14, 1999 Thunder results *April 21, 1999 Thunder results *April 28, 1999 Thunder results They should all have a date higher. This information can be confirmed in the two following sources (the first one being WCW's official website). *http://web.archive.org/web/19990508154901/ *http://www.wcwwrestling.com/eventinfo/ei_calendar_9904.shtml *http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/wcw99.htm Thank you. Farine (talk) 15:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thunder July 1999 *The July 21, 1999 Thunder results and July 28, 1999 Thunder results pages are also incorrect. (Should be July 22 and July 29). There must probably be some other Thunder pages that have been created with the wrong dates to the point that I'm wondering if we're not better off just ignoring all of this and leaving the names as they are. *The problem with Thunder is that it had a somewhat unstable schedule. (Nitro did also but not nearly as much as Thunder). Although I do believe that semantics do matters for event arenas, it's probably better to forget about them when it comes to dates as this would necessitate modifying templates and all sorts of other changes that probably aren't worth the hassle. Farine (talk) 16:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) December 30, 1989 Saturday Night *Hello. Could you change the year 1990 of this article's name and replaced it for 1989. (The date itself is correct.) December 30, 1990 WCW Saturday Night results. Thanks Farine (talk) 05:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Poster *May I ask why the event poster for Vendetta Pro - Shamrock Slam 2013 was deleted from this Wiki? JosephD32 (talk) 07:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) New WCW Pro template Hello. Could you rename this template from "Template:WCW Pro" to "Template:WCW Pro results." Thank you. Farine (talk) 06:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) 1989 Saturday Night result pages Yes and no. WCW, as we know it, existed from November 1988 to March 2001. WCW was affiliated with the NWA from its inception in 1988 until 1991. The NWA itself is not a wrestling promotion but rather an umbrella for other wrestling promotions. WCW, WWE, ECW, TNA were all affiliated with the NWA at one time before separating themselves from this super-organization. Technically, the name "WCW Saturday Night" appeared only in April 1992. Prior to that, this TV show was called "World Championship Wrestling". Since they were already pre-April 1992 episode pages created on this Wikia before I joined in that used the terminology "WCW Saturday Night", I just followed what was already done before. But it's true that if we want to be accurate, the pre-April 1992 episodes should technically be referred as "World Championship Wrestling" instead of "Saturday Night". But this is all semantics if you ask me. "World Championship Wrestling" and "WCW Saturday Night" is the same TV show, just a different name. Farine (talk) 07:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Categories on WCW Saturday pages I haven't forgotten about the categories. I was thinking of adding the categories later to save me time because I don't find adding categories to be something particularly urgent. But if you want the categories to be added at the same time as the pages are created, sure I can do that. Farine (talk) 07:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:1989 Saturday Night result pages I have corrected the reference for the episodes from July 1989 to November 1989. Thanks for letting me know. Farine (talk) 15:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:1989 Saturday Night result pages I’ve created this account not with the intent to use it as a sockpuppet but rather to contact you since my Farine account has been blocked. You can block this account once you’re done reading what I have to say. No I won’t be using Cagematch as a reference because I won’t be editing at all here once my block expires. After some considerations, it has become apparent that my presence does not constitute a net positive to this Wikia. I wanted to help this project but I ended up only hurting it. I was on Wikipedia for 7 years and never was I blocked once there. In fact, I was (and still am) a rollbacker on Wikipedia. Here, I’ve been around for only 2 months and I’ve accumulated a dozen of criticism on my talk page and earned myself a nice little block. I don’t think I’m a bad editor. I just think that my editing is not compatible with that of this community. So the burden of creating WCW episode pages will now be on you (or someone else) because I’m out of here. Jason Bush 9791 (talk) 22:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Vendetta Pro TV 2013 Hey, thanks for adding the new TV episodes to the list at the bottom of the pages. I'd had done it myself, but frankly, I don't know how, lol. Oh, I took a look also at the list of TV shows and saw that the titles for our shows were different from all of the others. Should I rename the pages or maybe start with the next episode with the same format, like "March 2, 2013 Vendetta Pro TV results"? JosephD32 (talk) 13:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Centennial Garden Arena Just notifying you that Centennial Garden Arena and Rabobank Arena are the same building. Centennial Garden was the original name of the facility until they sold the naming rights to Rabobank. JosephD32 (talk) 13:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC)